Seedkit's Inventions
by Rain of the Rogues
Summary: Seedkit has let loose a whole slew of inventions to improve Clan life. From multi-functional back-scratchers to automatic moss-ball throwers, shows that there's more to a kit than the eye can see. What will Seedkit come up with next? Written w/ ellllllliiiieeeee
1. The UltimateSeedkit101 Back-Scratcher

**New story idea - enjoy!**

* * *

Seedkit lays on his back in the nursery, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mommy?" he meows. "Yes, sweet?" Sorretail replies. "Why can't I buy Ravenpaw's Ultra Back Scratcher? It's just for thirty mice!"

Sorreltail chuckles. "Sorry, dear. That would take a moon to catch. Besides, your father and I are busy - taking care of you and Lillykit."

Seedkit rolls over onto his belly and thumps the ground with his tail. "Hmph. I'll invent my own, then." he mutters. Sorreltail arches an eyebrow. "I'd like to see what you come up with," she meows. Seedkit brightens. "I'm going to my lab! I've got some serious things to do that DON'T NEED PARENT SUPERVISION! I'm just going to be using Tigerstar's Ultra Violent Chainsaw ... TOODLES!"

With that, the young kit scampers from the nursery. "HAVE FUN!" Sorreltail calls. Seedkit flicks his tail in response. His mother trusts him with things like chainsaws and axes. She is a very trustworthy adult.

Seedkit makes sure no one is watching before he approaches the tunnel leading to his underground lab. It's top secret and no one can know about it. Not even Lillykit.

He wriggles into the opening and twitches his body, sluggishly moving forward before he drops into an underground dug-out lab - made by yours truly. He pads over to his testing table and finds some metal. And Tigerstar's Ultra Violent Chainsaw. And some waffles ...

Then Seedkit goes to work.

. . .

"I'M DONE!" Seedkit yowls. He holds up his new back-scratcher and decides to do a TV ad. The first thing he does when he's finished with a product - launches it into the market.

He turns on his camera and aims it on himself. He holds up the back-scratcher and presses the _record _button.

"HELLO, ladies and gentle-cats! Seedkit here with an all new invention!" Seedkit holds up his back-scratcher. "Called the UltimateSeedkit101 Back-scratcher, this one is SO MUCH better than Ravenpaw's Ultra Back Sractcher! It's even a better deal - 60 MICE!"

Seedkit demonstrates by pressing a red button. "You press this and VOILA! It moves! It has a retractable arm too" - Seedkit paws at the retractable part - "and gives you waffles when you're bored!" he presses the small hot pink button and _ding! _a waffle pops out. Seedkit presses a brown button fore maple syrup, and just to get cats extra jealous, he stuffs the whole thing in his mouth.

He chews and swallows hard. "It's ... really ... good!" he manages. Then he realizes that there's some waffle stuck in his wind pipe and he can't breath. Quickly, Seedkit pressed a big emergency button on his lab wall, and the roof opens. Seedkit rolls onto a platform and it rises into the sky, bringing Seedkit back up to the surface, where Goosefeather's Instant Medical Force for the Young and Dimwitted are waiting. They pump the waffle piece out of Seedkit's mouth, and Seedkit takes in a gulp of air before pressing a button on the platform. He is taken back down into his lab.

"Now! We continue!" Seedkit presses another button on his many-buttoned back-scratcher. "You can either backscratch someone if they're far away or have a severe illness and you don't want to get it", in a whisper, Seedkit adds: "When Lillykit comes down with white-cough, I do that all the time."

The backscratcher extends automatically and retracts just as quick.

"NOW YOU HAVE IT!" yowls Seedkit. "The UltimateSeedkit101 Back-scratcher! GET YOURS TODAY!"

. . .

Two Days Later

Seedkit sits in the nursery, quite full and content. A tower of 60,000 mice is stacked beside him - 10,000 orders in two days. Seedkit has officially stopped his back-scratching business. He can no longer make products or eat payment.

Lillykit hooks a mice towards her. Now the stack is reduced to 59,999 mice. Seedkit raises an eyebrow. "I'm hungry," she mutters. Seedkit shrugs and returns to gnawing on his mouse.

Life is good.

* * *

**So? Should this be a one-shot or not? Any ideas for furthur inventions?**

**A review would be nice(; Thank you!**

**~Rain/ellie**


	2. The AmazingSeedkit102-AutoMossballThrowr

**Hey!(:**

_**ScipioPB - I'm glad it's all cleared up(:  
**_**I accept requests for inventions - I'll give you credit, but I also might just tweak it a little(; ellllliiiieeeee is my other account, just fyi.**

**This chapter is dedicated to HalfSun for her amazing idea - automatic moss ball throwers!**

* * *

Seedkit just can't scrape together moss balls fast enough.

Recently, Dovewing moved in with Bumblestripe's kits, and Firekit, Hollykit, and Fernkit are just _too _demanding. Like Dovewing herself. Seedkit usually finds himself running from place to place, doing errands for the sneaky little beasties. How he wishes they could just do things for themselves.

Today, the three kits are all in the mood for moss-ball, a much favored kit game. Lillykit has never liked playing moss-ball, ever since they both starred on _What Would You Do?_, hosted by Brokenstar. That day was the best day of Seedkit's life. He got to twerk in front of his mother! That look on Sorreltail's face ... _priceless. _Of course then Seedkit earned a nasty spanking, but besides that - IT WAS _AWESOME.__  
_

Today though, Fernkit and Hollykit and Firekit (all named after cats that died in the great battle. Tear) all want mossballs. That means Seedkit has to scrape together _three entire moss balls _for _three measly kits _who barely deserve it. He doesn't think this is fair.

Sorretail, however, is keen on Seedkit making new friends, so she's willing to push her poor son to assist the needs of two-day new borns. Again, not fair at all.

But Seedkit is a good kit and he always listens to his mommy and daddy, so he decides to go into his lab. The UltimateSeedkit101 Back-Scratcher was a huge success, but this time, Seedkit needs to come up with something that doesn't just please himself - it pleases his fellow nursery-mates too.

So he descends through the secret tunnel leading to his lab, careful to make sure no one is following him. His lab is one of his most secret places.

* * *

Once inside, Seedkit starts to brainstorm. He pads over to his mountain of 40,000 mice and snags a big fat one. He's decided that he's no longer sharing with others. This was _his _payment. Not Lillykit's or Sorreltail's or Brackenfur's!

Seedkit has invented the MegaMouseCooler - a fridge that can hold up to 100,000 pieces of prey, each with their own compartment. Seedkit hasn't shared this with the outside world yet - some inventions he just likes to keep to himself.

Once Seedkit's wolfed down two mice and a frozen fish, he starts to draw his new invention on his canvas paper. Twice his pencil breaks and right on the spot, Seedkit invents the UnbreakablePencil, functional hence the name.

Once Seedkit's done with the outline, he gets to work.

* * *

Seedkit revs up Silverhawk's Not-So Dangerous Sledgehammar, pulls on Firestar's Safe Helmet for the Good and Moral, finds some of Tawnypelt's Amazing Un-Flexable Metal, and gets to work.

It's quite a job for a tiny kit like him, but Seedkit doesn't back down. He finishes smelting with Brambleclaw's Smelting Smelter, than starts to paint. Afterwards, he pads to the other sides and turns on his Cricket machine and starts to cut out a claw-shaped piece of metal. (The machine kind, not the cat kind. Many get confused like that.) He has personally modified his hot-pink Cricket machine to meet the demands of his steel and iron cutting.

Seedkit is almost done.

* * *

Finally.

Seedkit takes off Firestar's Safe Helmet for the Good and Moral, propping it onto the work table. He needs to do another TV ad.

Seedkit finds his HD 1,000-costly mice camera, aims it at himself, and presses the _record _button.

"Hello, ladies and gentle-cats!" he squeaks. Seedkit unveils his new invention grandly. "This is the AmazingSeedkit102 - _Auto Mossball Launcher. _Courtesy of my friend HalfSun, this machine makes - and throws! - MOSSBALLS! Simply press this button" - Seedkit demonstrates by tapping a brown circle - "and VOILA! A mossball is made." He gestures towards the top, where a glass-like bubble is whirring to life. "All you need to do is feed it some moss!" Seedkit takes his nearby Do-Not-Eat Artificial Moss and puts it in the slit beside the bubble. Immediately, the mossball is sucked inside. The glass bubble on top mashes it into a ball, and the lid opens on top. A claw (the machine kind, not the cat kind. Many people get confused like that.) reaches in and takes the mossball, throwing it high up into the air._  
_

Seedkit, who loves making other cats jealous, leaps up and bats at the ball, but his paw misses.

The mossball goes right into his mouth.

"GAHHH!" Seedkit is choking! (Exclamation point!) Immediately, he presses his emergency button again and rolls on to his platform. The roof in the top opens and the platform steadily raises him to the top, where Cinderpelt's Medical Patrol for Kits Who Have Swallowed Random Objects is waiting. Cinderpelt herself does CPR on the little kit, and the mossball flies out, Seedkit's spit clinging to it. One of the cats in Cinderpelt's Medical Patrol for Kits Who Have Swallowed Random Objects leaps up and bats at it, not caring that the mossball feels wet. Soon, there is a big game of Bat the Mossball going on with the medicine cats in Cinderpelt's Medical Patrol for Kits Who Have Swallowed Random Objects, including Cinderpelt herself. Seedkit gives them a thumbgs-up and goes back down into his lab, the ceiling closing back up above him.

He waves at the camera. "If you want a special kind of moss-ball - just swallow it down and let Cinderpelt's Medical Patrol for Kits Who Have Swallowed Random Objects do CPR on you - and VOILA! Out comes a slimy moss-ball, PERFECT for a game of Bat the Mossball! The AmazingSeedkit102 - _Auto Mossball Launcher _is IN STORES NOW! Get yours today for a great deal of 120 mice!"

Seedkit stops the camera.

Time to expand his MegaMouseCooler.

* * *

Once again, Seedkit is lying on his back in the nursery, a stack of 120,000 mice beside him. 1,000 orders in a few hours this time. Seedkit is starting to like his life.

Lillykit snags a mouse and Seedkit hisses. Sorretail gulps down a brown one and Firekit, Hollykit, and Fernkit each wolf down one each, having big appetites when they're only four days old. Even Dovewing doesn't ask before hooking one out with her claws.

Seedkit lets out a grumble. Firekit, Hollykit, and Fernkit decide to go out and play with The AmazingSeedkit102 - _Auto Mossball Launcher_, which is a way better thing to do than eat Seedkit's mice in Seedkit's point of view.

Seedkit has changed Clan life once more.

* * *

**So I recently checked the warriors wiki and courtesy of coolgirl526 - Seedkit is in fact, a girl. I'm so sorry, but I totally forgot, and so now I've made he/r a boy. My brain's kinda messed up that way :/**

**Please bear with me. **

**Thanks,**

**~Rain**


	3. The SpectacularSeedkit103 - ShutterUpper

**Dedicated to Hey Itz Jen for her brilliant idea. I'll try to keep up with suggestions, it might just take some time! Thanks!**

_**Flowerkit: Um. Okay? Thanks.**_

_**LakeStream: Thank you for understanding! Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**Redfire: Hmm ... kinda have something like that already ... anything else? That was really creative though. (;**_

* * *

Hollykit was complaining about how her mouse was too floppy. She was also whining about how her moss was too itchy. And she was also wailing about how Seedkit was being annoying.

If there is _anything _Seedkit hates, it's annoying kits and flying bunnies.

So he descends into his lab once more, determined to find a solution ...

* * *

Seedkit gets to work, nailing, hammering, chain-sawing, smelting, and burning metal. He's also had a few snack-breaks now and then, gulping down an entire mouse before going back to work.

Sometimes kits just need to _shut up._

* * *

It's done.

Seedkit holds up his new device, letting out a yowl of triumph. "MWAHAHAHA! The SpectacularSeedkit103 - _Shutter Upper!_" He isn't sure if 'shutter' and 'upper' combined together is a phrase, but he's decided to not mention this to his English teacher.

Seedkit digs out his HD camera, presses the _record _button, and starts filming.

"Seedkit here with a _marvelous _new invention!" he squeaks, holding up his new device. Polished and shiny, it gleams in the gloomy lab. "The SpectacularSeedkit103 - _Shutter Upper _is guaranteed to satisfy your shut-upping needs! Simply press this button here-" Seedkit pounds a blue button "-and out jumps a _variety _of objects to _shut your peers up! _Examples include rubber ducks, frozen fish, salmon, Nutella, Justin Bieber Autographed Microphones, a spatula, a mouse [occasionally], magnets, granite, frozen mercury cubes, radiation boxes, poison ivy ..."

It takes a full thirty minutes to list every single thing the SpectacularSeedkit103 - _Shutter Upper _produced.  
"Oh! And lastly - waffles, pancakes, bacon, and eggs! Might make a breakfast for your shutting upping needs!"

Seedkit points to another button. "Before you 'shut someone up', you can either press this button and produce a sign-" a paper tacked to a piece of wood unfolds from a hidden compartment in the SpectacularSeedkit103 - _Shutter Upper, _saying: "I am preoccupied at the moment. Please leave your message in twenty seconds." "-you can also customize messages and warnings and threats!" Seedkit laughs evilly. "Here are a few of my own: 'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP OR I WILL BLAST YOU' and 'GAH YOUR VOICE IS MAKING MY EARDRUMS BLEED! PROCEED, VICTIM, AND EXPERIENCE THE WRATH OF MY SHUTTER-UPPER!'"

Seedkit grins proudly. "The Shutter-Upper is also _portable!" _he squeaks. Pressing a button, the Shutter Upper folds itself into a small box, the size of a mouse. "So you can carry it around whenever you are desperate to _shut someone up!"_

Seedkit grins at the camera. "Until next time, bye-bye! Locate your nearest store and find the SpectacularSeedkit103 - _Shutter Upper _for a mere **500 mice!** Thank you, ladies and germs! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Seedkit turns off the camera and uploads it on his MacBook Air. (Extremely expensive, that.)

Then he waits for the mice to start rolling in.

* * *

Seedkit once again has expanded his MegaMouse Cooler, and now, he has added so much that the refrigerator has extended along almost half of the back wall. _Whatever it takes to keep others from eating my prey, _Seedkit decides.

He goes back up the den and lays on his back, Lilykit braiding three strands of grass beside him.

Hollykit says nothing. She's still trying to chew on the entire waffle rammed inside her mouth.

* * *

**So? You like?**

**Suggestions? Review! Thanks!**

**~Rain & ellie**


End file.
